-Insert Prompt Here-
by MeechiesQueen
Summary: It's really self-explanatory. You guys tell me a word or two, and i'll make a oneshot about it!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanna make short oneshots from words that you guys tell me in the reviews! This first one's from me;**

_**You lose**_

Odd kept his eyes open in a sleepy sort of way, half open to keep most of his eyes moist while not blinking. Ulrich went with the classic, 'Keep it open with force,' technique, keeping his eyes creepily wide open.

Aelita's own eyes darted from Ulrich's to Odd's, trying to catch a pair that blinked.

Jeremy sighed and turned a page in his copy of _Harry Potter._

Yumi silently read her own copy of _The Hunger games._

The rec room was silent, the only exception being the clock on the wall.

"You're cheating," Aelita breathed to Ulrich, not wanting to disturb the silence. His eyes looked from left to right before settling back on Odd's.

"Did not," he grunted, keeping his eyes on Odd.

"Did too. You're Supposed to look in to the opponent's eyes in a staring contest. Unwritten rules, a_mico. _You lose." Odd grinned.

**I googled it, and friend in italian is amico. Don't lie to me, Google!**

**Bi Bi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very interesting choice, Deathwish. Here ya go!**

_**Hair Cut**_

"When will you ever get a haircut, Odd?" Aelita asked, spooning mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Never." Odd replied casually, shoving spaghetti into his mouth. Aelita shrugged. "Fine." She glanced at Ulrich, and he nodded, shaking his phone in an, 'I got it' motion. Odd raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing," Jeremie answered simply. "Why?"

Odd shook his head.

Odd slowly opened his eyes. His dreary dorm room welcomed him, and five shadowy figures as well.

"-looks cool, don't cha think?" Ulrich.

"Yep. A lot cooler." Aelita.

"Nice." Yumi.

"He looks...okay.." Jeremie.

"What? What're you guys talking about?" Odd had a strange sense of deja vu as he said it. The five figures slowly came into focus.

Ulrich smirked mischievously as a girl came in.

"It's done. I always thought he needed a haircut, anyway." She said. Odd then recognized her as his sister, Adele. But what was she talking about?

"What time is it?" He asked. They all simultaneously turned to the only digital clock in the room, sitting blissfully unnoticed. Odd grinned in spite of his predicament.

They turned back, and realized that they all turned at the same time, and laughed. "It's five." Ulrich said.

"Morn or eve?"

"Morn. It's tomorrow."

It was then that the events of yesterday came rushing in. He frowned.

"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower." He got up, and the others backed away a few feet.

"He still doesn't notice." His sister giggled. The rest smiled.

"Notice what?" He asked. They laughed a little. "I think you want a mirror." Ulrich said.

Odd furrowed his eyebrows and walked to the mirror hanging on Odd's door.

He screamed.

It was actually a very nice haircut. His blonde hair fell naturally into a normal hair style, bangs swept over to the side. He looked...normal.

"What did you do to my hair?!"

"We cut it. It was getting too long." Adele explained.

"But-"

"No buts!" Aelita said. She grinned. "We did you a favor!"

Odd rolled his eyes and grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm...I would have never thought of Yumi doing synchronized swimming, Raxius.**

_**Synchronized Swimming; Yumi Ishiyama**_

"The beauty of it is..the passion had how synchronized you are." The instructor said. Yumi rolled her eyes. _I got this_.

"One, two, three, GO!"

Yumi and the six others students on the team jumped in the pool.

And swam.

They made small patterns, ones not needing lots of team members. They made circles, squares and hexagons, simple shapes like that.

When they finished their routine, the instructor told them that they were done. The all-girl squad went to the showers, where Yumi revised the swear she made everyone take.

Yumi, at the first practice, told everyone to never tell anyone, especially Milly or Tamia. So they didn't. Yumi can be very threatening.

The squad said they didn't tell anyone, and Yumi believed them.

When Yumi walked out, she saw the least wanted person there.

Odd. Della. Robbia.

He was smirking, phone in hand. Yumi could see a picture of her and the team swimming. She felt her face heat up, but she was determined to keep calm.

"Odd," she said calmly. "Delete that photo."

Odd grinned. "Uhhh, I think I want to keep this. Besides, you're a bad secret keeper."

Yumi frowned, regaining her temper. "How?"

Odd frowned. "Duh, your hair is always wet, and you're always gone around this time. Put a little effort into this, would ya?"

Yumi growled and ran after him, yelling obscenities at him.

**BiBi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo...William huh? Sure, KoolKid!**

_**Stupidity**_

So they think i'm stupid, huh?

I'm a polymorphic clone, not a computer chip. I can process **way** more.

"Hey William? What're you doing?" Odd walked up to me, and I fully intended to give him a piece of my mind.

"Nothing, just calculating the mass of an atom times seven billion, sixty-five million, four hundred fifty two thousand and five in my head. You?"

Odd gaped, and quickly walked away.

I'm not stupid.

**BiBi! Two updates in one day!**


End file.
